


Hungover Werewolf

by FitzTragedy



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke/Lilith Bathory, One Shot, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzTragedy/pseuds/FitzTragedy
Summary: Hamish is hungover after a party but Lilith and Randall are there to help him. Lucky him…?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Hungover Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try writing a fic without my writing partnet and work-wife LilShitWayne (although she did help me edit it- thank u, love <3). It's just a tiny cute one shot and more like a writing exercise than anything.

He's in the forest. Chasing down a magic practitioner, wind blowing on his fur. Then he's pinning the man down on the ground and biting his neck, blood gushing all over himself. His victim lets his last breath, going limp. Eyes glossy and lifeless.

"Get up, you big baby"The man says, mouth moving with the words but... He's dead. The dead don't speak "Hamish!" The voice almost sounds like… Randall?

Someone shakes him awake and he opens his eyes. He's in the living room now. Randall and Lilith leaning over him with worried looks "I think he's gone for good" Lilith says sarcastically.

"Hamish, come on, buddy" Randall says, shaking him again and Hamish feels like he's about to throw up.

"What...?"

"He's alive!" Lilith chuckles.

"You good?" Randall asks, grabbing Hamish's arms and helping him sit up. The older man blinks and rubs his eyes, looking around. He’s lying on the floor, shirtless, and surrounded by trash- Oh yeah, the party.

"What time is it?" He asks, voice deep with sleep. He feels like his head is going to explode.

"Eleven forty-five," Lilith says, offering him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Hamish says, taking a sip before cursing "I have a group study session now!"

"You look pretty hungover" Randall snickers "I don't think you'll be able teach them anything like this" 

Hamish nods, groaning "God, I need a Bloody Mary."

"Virgin, right?" Lilith asks, walking over to the bar. She isn't nearly as good as Hamish but she knows a thing or two about making drinks.

"Sure" Hamish answers with an indifferent voice, putting the coffee down and raising his hand. Randall grabs it and helps him up "How are you two not hungover as well?"

"We're not the ones with a drinking problem" Lilith says, dumping the ingredients in a glass without measuring them and Hamish winces, desperately wanting to go over and stop her but not having strength to do it.

"I don't have a drinking problem."

"Sure" She says, giving him a playful smile “And also, we’re not a hundred years old.”

“I’m not that much older than you.” 

"Here" Randall says, handing Hamish his shirt and vest.

"I am not putting this on."

"Why not?"

"You're joking? Those were on the floor!"

"Fine, whatever" Randall shrugs, throwing the clothes back on the floor "I'll go get you something clean, then."

"Thank you" Hamish sighes and Randall runs out of the room "Make sure it matches!" He yells, and turns to Lilith, who is holding a laugh "He's just gonna grab whatever he comes across."

"Yup" She nods, setting the glass in front of him "One Virgin Mary for the hungover wolf man."

"Thanks," Hamish says, grabbing the drink, taking a wary sip and immediately making a face.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad."

"Have you tried it?" He says, putting the glass down on the bar counter and pushing it away from him.

"No... But it's Bloody Mary, it's not fucking rocket science."

"Exactly. I don't know how you managed to fuck this up" Hamish says, sitting on a stool.

"Here you go" Randall says, coming down the stairs and throwing the clothes on Hamish's face. Lilith is still frowning at the drink she's made. It surely can't be that bad, right?

"Great. I'll look like a clown" Hamish sighes, looking at the shirt, vest and tie Randall brought him while Lilith picks up the glass and takes a sip.

"Oh, God, this is horrible!" She says, dumping the contents in a plant nearby.

"Don't-" Hamish tries to stop her but it's too late. He sighs, getting up and putting on his button up.

"I don't think you should go, you look like shit" Randal says, swiping his finger on the glass and picking up a bit of the Blood Mary left, tasting it "Oh, ew."

"I just said it was horrible, why did you taste it?"

"I was curious!"

"Guys, shut up, please" Hamush groans, burying his face in his hands.

"Sorry" They both say at the same time.

“You really should stay here and rest, Little Hamburger” Randall says, petting his friend on the back.

“Yeah…” Lilith nods “Go upstairs and lie down. We’ll clean the house.”

“We will?”

“Yes, we will” She glares at Randall and Hamish finally nods, sighing.

“Okay. Thank you…” He says, slowly walking up the stairs and into his room. He washes his face, changes into his pajamas and falls down on the bed with a groan, reaching towards his bedside table and grabbing his phone. He shoots a quick e-mail to his students letting them know he wasn’t feeling alright and wouldn’t be able to attend the study session, then he puts the phone away and closes his eyes. 

Being a werewolf really sucks when you’re hungover. There’s no way to turn off the heightened hearing even when your head is hurting like someone had struck it with a baseball bat, and Lilith and Randall’s sounds as they clean the house aren’t helping.

He doesn’t know how long it takes him to fall asleep, or for how long he does. Next thing Hamish knows is that his packmates are sneaking into his bedroom and getting in bed with him.

“What are you two doing?” He asks, not even opening his eyes.

“We brought you water” Lilith says, adjusting herself next to him and getting under the covers.

“And aspirin” Randall says on his other side, also getting under the covers. He shakes a bottle to prove he has the pills and Hamish winces at the loud sound.

“And popcorn” Yeah, he can smell it alright.

“And Netflix” Randall says finally, and Hamish feels something being placed over his stomach. Hamish frowns and opens his eyes, looking right at a laptop screen.

“I was thinking we could stay in bed the rest of the night and watch very inaccurate werewolf movies,” Randall says with a large smile.

“You don’t have to babysit me.”

“We’re not” Lilith shrugs, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth. Randall reaches over Hamish to grab some as well but Lilith pulls it away. He glares at her and she chuckles, handing the bucket to him.

Hamish smiles. These two might be annoying as fuck, but they’re family. And, even though his hangover is pretty much still there, he’s happy.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you LilShitWayne for helping me edit and giving me support. Comments, thoughts and feedback are all welcome here, even if they're just one-word comments :)


End file.
